New Gen Wrestling
A Video Game Wrestling League, produced by Mercurius Studios, that revolutionized what CAW is really about, with a roster of over 60 superstars, 9 championship titles (3 for Men, 4 for Women and 2 that can be won by either gender), and one dream that became a masterpiece. It is known, at CAW Underground, as one of the "major" leagues due to its production and editing being top-notch "TV Programming-like" shows. NGW is recognized along with CAW-D, RIP Tile, and CCW as the "Big 4". It is known in CAW Wrestling for its roster source of Fantasy, Reality, & Video Games. =How It Began...= During the summer of 2004, Fredrick James Francis was inspired by the action of other CAW Leagues (NoDQ CAW & SLAM n JAM just to name a few) and thought making one of his own would do the same. But in order to do that, he needed a few ideas to make it possible. One of them was the lack of female compeition. And the Sailor Senshi (Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, & Makoto Kino) was the first CAWs that came to mind. Soon after, a few males like Duke Nukem, Jet Li, Carl Brutananadilewski (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force) began to be made to make it an official start, which happened on October 9, 2004 with the first episode of the weekly series, NGW WarZone. The first season was mostly created with just Movie Maker until an upgrade was discovered after New Year's Bash 2005 when Adobe Premiere became the second source of editing. Over the years, the evolution of the company came quite clear as every event shows its progress of CAW Programming. With watermarks, tv ratings, and graphics for each title shown, the shows look more towards real-life TV programming. Even logos for the company and events showed more promise using Adobe Photoshop's tricks to make them. At the beginning, it was named New Generation Wrestling for 2 seasons, until the third season when it was shortened to New Gen Wrestling for another 2 seasons. It was then announced for season 5 that another change was coming toward a better and less confusing name, Nex Gen Wrestling. Programs Used The programs used to make the episodes and CPVs are as follows: :*Windows Movie Maker (Editing & Commentary) :*Adobe Audition (Voice Editing) :*Audacity (Voice Speeches for promos) :*Adobe Premiere Elements/Pro series (2nd Editing, Adding Graphics, Import additional audio) :*Adobe Photoshop series (Making graphics) =Season Listing= Every season, NGW's action lasts 5-9 months, depending on the situations the league went through. Here's the list of the seasons, so far: NGW WarZone An hour-long webisode series that gives NGW action on a weekly basis. But, whenever a CPV occurs on the same week, the WarZone will not air, due to preparation for the event. On some occasions, an episode of NGW WarZone can last for up to two hours, depending on what is needed. On these episodes, one to four matches plus a couple "talk-only" segments develop many storylines that'll build up for the CPV match. This show uses entirely on WWE Raw Arena from varoius WWE games for this show. Also, there's numerous theme song changes for the show throughout the years. Here's the list of those songs, in chronological order: *'It was hinted from November 17, 2007 in the form of a ''10-second opening. On February 2, 2008, it was finally revealed in a YouTube Video as the 5th Opening Theme for the WarZone's 6th Opening Video. NGW Vixenz The latest weekly addition, set to debut on July 1, 2009, will be the brand for the women's division and will air weekly, on Wednesdays, and will follow WarZone's current schedule--every week, except for the week of CPVs. The first theme song of Vixenz is "Step Down" by The Moxy. This show uses entirely on WWE Smackdown Arena from various WWE games for this show. Countdown Showdown A temporary pre-CPV program showing matches that didn't make it to the event, but have a storyline involved in them. This only happened twice--before New Year's Bash & Interactive Chaos, during Season Two. NGW's Main Event The newest addition to the NGW lineup as it's the flagship non-CPV special, containing matches that'll hype up for SuperBrawl. The first 3-Hour Special aired April 8, 2007 during the Third Season, and will be part of the episode list here on out. This show uses entirely on Saturday Night's Main Event Arena from the WWE Smackdown vs Raw video game series. *Papa Roach's "Dead Cell" is the current official theme song for this show. It is off the album, Infest. Monthly Click-Per-Views On the final week of each month, the company hosts a Click-Per-View, which is another word for Mega Event, that can last 2-3 hours. Here's the current CPV listing that NGW does: *June -- Divide and Conquer (Roster Splits after this CPV) *July -- American Anarchy; ''WarZone Brand'' (formerly named Fully Loaded) *August -- Night of Vengeance (formerly Vixen's Vengeance); ''Vixenz Brand'' (1st Female-Only CPV) *September -- Eternal Sin (formerly named Souled Out) *October -- Taboo Tuesday (formerly Survival of the Best ) *November -- WarGames (formerly named Fall Brawl (Home of the WarGames Series) *December -- Mayhem; ''(WarZone Brand)'' (NGW's Hardcore click-per-view) *January -- New Year's Bash (Home of the 30-Men and 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Matches) *February -- One Night Stand; ''Vixenz Brand'' (formerly named NGW Interactive Chaos to October, the event where people choose anything the event polls on) *April -- NGW's Main Event (Non-CPV Special pre-SuperBrawl Event) *April, May, or June -- SuperBrawl (The only multi-day event that lasts six days before SuperBrawl 3, when the format changed to a three-day event) '''NOTE: When during hiatus the scheduled CPVs are rescheduled to another date. As soon as NGW returns, that CPV--or two--they're leading up to will happen, then return to the scheduled CPVs the following month or two. NOTE2: As of January 1, 2009, the names of the CPVs changed due to uses of former WWE & WCW PPV names. This was toned down, to keep the event names original. NOTE3: As of June 17, 2009, More names were changed to reflect the brand split. The CPVs that contain the brand in bold and italics are events that are exclusive to =The NGW Roster= Staff *CEO/Commentator -- Fredrick James Francis (Appointed on September, 2004) *Commissioner -- Theo Clardy (Appointed on December 11, 2004) *Lt. Commissioner -- Jill Valentine (Appointed May 4th, 2005; Fired on June 15, 2006) *Temporary Commentators -- Isaac, Duel, Matthew Monk, Allan Caesar III *'General Managers' *''WarZone'' -- Rod Blajoevich (Appointed on July 4th, 2009) *''Vixenz'' -- Marilyn Milian (Appointed on July 15, 2009) Males (WarZone Brand) *Antonio "Toni" Cipriani - Figure Four Leg Lock, Liberty Dreams (Cobra Clutch) *Brock Samson - Brock-Five (F-5), Venture Trip (Yokosuka Cutter) *Carl Brutananadilewski - Brutan Slam (Half-Nelson Slam), 2-Wicked Slam (Falling Dominator) *Carl "CJ" Johnson - San Andreas Fault (Pedigree) *Claude "Speed" Houser - Liberty Slam (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) *Courtney Cate - Tackle (Spear), Masterlock *Duke Nukem - Nukular Bomb (The Last Ride), Big Boot, Duke Bottom (Sambo Suplex) *Irvine Kinneas - Galbadian Shootout (Widow's Peak), Sharpshooter *James Bond - Secret Agent Slam (Angle Slam), Secret Agent Lock (Ankle Lock) *Lance Vance - Last Dance (Vertebreaker) *Marcus Fenix - Hammer of Dawn (SSD) *Prince of Persia - Persian Hammer (Jackhammer), Spear of Death (Spear), Sands of Time (Whisper in the Wind) *Reno - Turk Drop (Front Russian Leg Sweep) *Rude - Rude Awakening (Dominator) *Sean "Sweet" Johnson - Grove Street Slam (Gory Bomb) *Sephiroth - Tombstone Piledriver, JENOVA Chokeslam *The Sess (Adam Sessler) - Sess Bomb, The Golden Clothesline (Clothesline From Hell) *Terry Tate - STO, Tackle (Spear) *Tommy Vercetti - Vice City Crusher (Edgeucator), Vice Grip (Regal Lock) Current Champions *'World Heavyweight Champion' -- Duke Nukem *'Tag Team Champions' -- Harold & Kumar *'International Champion' -- Courtney Cate *'Hardcore Champion' -- Prince of Persia *'Million Dollar Champion (Defunct)' -- Prince of Persia Females (Vixenz Brand) *Aerith Gainsborough - Ancient Piledriver (Back to Belly Piledriver), Ancient Twist of Fate (Twist of Fate), Ancient Bulldog (Dudley Dog) *Ami Mizuno - Mercury Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner), Tundra Twister (Roll of the Dice), Execution (Edgecution), Revolution (Back-flip Rock Bottom) *Ashlee Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect), Lip-sync-assault (Moonsault off Top Rope) *Danica Patrick - The Pit Stop (Pedigree) *Haruka Tenoh - Ground Shaking (Widow's Peak), Rock Bottom *Jessica Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect) *Lara Croft - Tomb Raider (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) *Lindsay Lohan - FU-B (Firman's Carry into a Slam), STFU-B (STFU) *Makoto Kino - MKO (Dragon DDT), Flight of Jupiter (Standing Shooting Star Press) *Michiru Kaioh - Deep Submerge (Tanaka Driver), Shining Wizard *Minako Aino - V Kick (Super Kick, RVD Diving Kick), Love & Beauty Shocker (Final Cut) *Morgan Webb - X-Play (X-Factor Facebuster) *Rei Hino - Fire-carrana (619 Combination), Rolling Mandala (Honor Roll), Flame Driver (Fire Thunder Driver) *Rikku - Al Bhed Drop (Unprettier) *Rinoa Heartilly - Falling Angel (Double Arm DDT), Angel Wings *Sakura Haruno - Full Blossom (Spinning Falcon's Arrow) *Tifa Lockheart - Meteor Kick (Sweet Chin Music), Final Heaven (F-5), Bum Rush (Punches @ Corner) *Usagi Tsukino - Moondriver (Brainbuster DDT), Moon Clash (Styles Clash) *Yuna - Shattersphere (Lita DDT), Tableturner (Modified Figure 4 Leg Lock) Current Champions :*'Women's Champion' -- Aerith Gainsborough :*'Women's Tag Team Champions' -- Tifa Lockhart & Ami Mizuno :*'Internet Vixen's Champion' -- Makoto Kino :*'Ladies Xtreme Champion' -- Morgan Webb Championship History All championships had previous owners and can be seen by going to NGW's History of Championships. =History of Controversy= New Gen Wrestling has numerous controversial moments in the ring. Here are the moments that'll be etched in NGW's history: "The Hardcore Screwjob" At NGW Fall Brawl 2004, Seifer held a Hardcore Invitational with three entrants to fight against Seifer for the Hardcore Title, that he held at the time. Towards the end of the match, Seifer was pinning while Jet Li did an acrobatic splash at the same time. After Seifer's pin stopped at "2", the ref turned to Jet's pinning attempt and went "1,2.....3!", making Jet Li the new Hardcore Champion. Six days later, the controversial moment forced Seifer to make a one-on-one rematch for the title but lost it at the end. "Referee's Screwed Up Mind" Weeks before Vixen's Vengeance 2007, referee Matt Austin was attacked upon by certain superstars and he fought back. But at the CPV, Austin took his actions one step too far as he Disqualified Minako Aino after she got hair-tossed by Yuna during the Main-Evented Women's Championship Match. This angered the CEO by changed the ruling and restarting the match under No Disqualifications! After 40 minutes of the actual match, plus 10 minutes of explanation, Minako won the Women's Championship over the champion, Yuna. Matt Austin was blamed for illegal gambling for matches he referees, but there can be more reasons for his recent action. =YouTube Dynasty= When things were looking down for NGW, Fred opened up new bounds when he signed up for a YouTube Director's Account under the name "Mercurius". Every episode from the past--except for the controversial parts of Vixen's Vengeance 2006--has been mostly uploaded there. Currently, there are over 3,100 subscribers who watched NGW through YouTube and don't have to download the episodes. Recently, YouTube ended their contract with Warner Music Group over music rights for the site. WMG wants more money out of the deal at the last minute, but due to the economic crisis in the U.S., the deal did not pass and thus all YouTube videos that contain songs from WMG will be removed or muted. And on June 6th, 2009, Fred decided to stay with YouTube as most of his videos returned due to a loophole in the system. =Accomplishments= *1st League to have more than 60 CAWs *1st League to host a CPV mega event that lasts more than 2 hours *1st League to do TWO 30-Men Royal Rumbles yearly (aka Ultimate Elimination Matches) *1st League to do a female-only CPV (Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to have the controversial naked women wrestling match (Nudist Colony Match @ Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to do a 60-Minute Ironman Match *1st League to do a 30-Minute IronWoman Match *1st League to display graphics for titles being on the line in a show using video editing programs *1st League to feature arena locations for every show *1st League to include WWE-like Impact Replays during certain matches *1st League to broadcast its shows in HDTV. Where To Watch NGW Shows? New Gen Wrestling can be viewed from various sites: *Mercurius Studios' YouTube Page *NGW on blip.tv *NGW on Viddler Category:Defunct CAW Feds Category:CAW Leagues Category:Weeaboos